


Beware the Werewolf

by Stucky21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Draco Malfoy is a Good Friend, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Severus Snape, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky21/pseuds/Stucky21
Summary: The Weasleys have another girl, Abigail, that everyone seems to hate. But why?Disclaimer: Characters belong J.K. Rowling. Except OCs. They are mineWarnings: Abuse, physical and verbal. The Ministry (mom) is corrupt and Lucius is a monster
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Ginny Weasley/Everyone, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Voldemort
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any tags that i have missed please let me know

"Scram or else," Ron growled. "Or else what? You're gonna beat me up? We're on school grounds, so you can't do that," I said. "Look around you, Abigail. I don't see any professors or other students. Do you?" Harry said. "No," I replied. "We're gonna do whatever we want to you and you can't do anything to stop us," Ron sneered. "Please don't! Please no or I'll..." I started. "Or else you'll what? You'll go crying to your boyfriend?" Ron asked and they beat me up.

An hour later...

The beating finally ended when the bell rang. "Shit! We're gonna be late for Potions," Ron said. "Shall we tell her boyfriend, Snape, that she'll be late?" Harry asked. "Nah, he probably already knows already," Ron said and they left me there. I waited ten minutes before limping to a bathroom to reapply my makeup. Once I was sure that all the bruises on my face were covered, I cast a spell on my body that hid my limp and broken skin. Then I went to potions where a livid Snape looked up at my entrance.

"Late again as usual. So nice of you to join us. So what's your excuse this time?" he asked. "I-I finished the assignment you gave us last week," I replied, pulling the piece of parchment from my bag. "You mean that you just finished last minute?" he sneered and I could the other students snickering. "I started it the night you assigned it, Sir," I replied. "Whatever... just go sit down," he growled after roughly grabbing the parchment from my hand. I grabbed the ingredients written on the road and sat at an empty table at the very back of class away from everyone.

A few minutes later...

Snape stopped at my desk as he was making his rounds. "What is this?" he asked. "T-the potion," I replied. "No, it's not. I wrote on the board to put in one mermaid scale. Not two. Twenty points from Gryffindor since Abi-" He didn't get a chance to finish as I had stood up angrily. I hit my cauldron with the back of my hand, sending it flying across the room. "Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! I'm done with you! I'm done with this fucking school and all the fucking students and fucked up teachers! I hate you, Professor! I fucking hate you the most!" she yelled, packing her school bag and left. 

Snape's POV: 

'What was that about?' I thought. I was too shocked to take more points. I waved my wand and the mess Abigail left behind disappeared. I picked up her cauldron and put it in a cupboard for safekeeping. "What are you all staring at? Back to work!" I snapped. I went over to my desk and sat down angrily. Why did it hurt so much that she said she hated me most I thought. When the bell rang, everyone handed in a phial of their potion after cleaning up and gathering their stuff.

Abigail's POV:

I went outside and sat under a tree by the lake. A few minutes later, two people dragged me to the lake. They held my entire body under the water until I felt like I was gonna pass out. Then they dragged me to the shore and ran off. I was too weak to move or get up, so I just stayed there. After lunch and supper time went by, I forced myself to get up and to Gryffindor tower. I slumped onto my bed, unconscious before I hit the sheets. 

I awoke screaming several hours later after a reoccurring nightmare that I had had since I was attacked by a werewolf several years ago. It hadn't happened in over a year though. "Shut up! People are trying to sleep!" Hermione yelled. "Sorry," I whispered and snuck outside. I fainted under a group of trees with cold, hard rain pouring down on me. 

The next day...

Hermione's POV: 

I woke up the next morning to find Abigail's bed empty, but soaked. Figuring shed probably wet the bed, I thought nothing of it. "Hermione? Have you seen Abigail? Is she upstairs still?" Fred and George asked worriedly when I went downstairs to the common room. "No, I haven't seen her since I fell asleep last night," I lied, omitting the part when I yelled at her. "She'll turn up for breakfast," George said hopefully. Abigail wasn't at breakfast or lunch or any of our classes either. 

Abigail's POV: 

I awoke late in the afternoon and realized that I had missed half my classes. I got up and limped to Snape's office without even thinking or realizing what I was doing. I knocked on his door before collapsing on the floor. "What is it? Hello? That damn Peeves," he grumbled. "Sn...ape..." I whispered weakly before he could close the door. "Abigail?" he asked and knelt down beside me. "Pl...ea...se..." I whimpered and fainted.

Snape's POV:

"Abigail? Abigail?! Can you hear me?" I asked, but she didn't respond. I easily scooped her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey quickly ushered me to a bed where I gently laid her down. "What happened?" she asked. "I-I don't know... she came to my office and knocked on the door. I found her collapsed on the floor. She's soaking wet," I replied. "You should go talk to Dumbledore and her Head of House while I'm treating her," she said. "Ok," I said and left.

I went to Dumbledore's office first and knocked on the door. "Enter," he said and I walked in. "Well hello my boy. What can I do for you, son? Lemon Drop?" he asked. "No, I do wish you'd stop asking me if I want those sugary things," I said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Abigail just came to my office. I don't know what happened but she was collapsed on the floor," I explained. "I see... Have you told Minevera yet?" he asked. "No, I was about to that after I left," I replied. "I'll do it. You go write an letter to her parents and then go stay by her side," he said. "Ok," I said. 

I quickly wrote the letter and went to the owlery. I tied the letter to the leg of my owl and sent it on it's way. Then I went to the Hospital Wing. "She's going to be ok now. By the looks of it, she been taking brutal beatings since school started in September. We have to keep an eye on her hyperthermia, pneumonia, and concussion. Keep her warm, keep her fever down and mind her bruises and broken hand and leg," I heard Poppy say.

I sat on the nearest bed, legs too weak to support me. Then I did something I hadn't done in years: I cried. "Severus? Hey Severus? Are you alright?" I heard Minevera ask. She sounded far away. I felt someone gently put their hand on my shoulder and I looked up. "Go to her, my dear boy. Don't worry, she'll be ok," Albus said. "But..." I said. "Who's the one she went to? You... who bullied her. She needs you by her side," Albus said.

"Ok," I said and I went to Abigail's side. "It looks like she was attacked by an animal some time ago," Poppy said when Albus and Minevera left. "What do you mean?" I asked, taking Abigail's uninjured hand. "When I was checking Abigail's injuries, I noticed scars shaped like claws and bite marks all over her back. They seem to be several years old," Poppy explained. "I'll ask her about when she's better," I said, stroking the back of Abigail's hand.

The next day...

I slept curled up against Abigail's body, taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo. "You know, he actually looks kinda cute when he's sleeping," I heard someone whisper, maybe one of the twins. "I put another bed close to hers, but I guess he wanted to personally keep her warm," Poppy said, making me blush. "Snape, you smell really nice... Like honey and potions and lavender and... home," Abigail mumbled against my neck. Her arm was slung over my chest, her body pressed against mine. "Are you cold?" I asked. "Mm hm," she mumbled. "Good morning," Fred or George said happily. "Shh... don't wanna wake from this beautiful dream," she said. 

"Hey, wake up. This isn't a dream, sweetie," I said and she shot up. "Oh no! I'm so so so sorry," she said, panicked. "Hey, it's alright. I've got you," I said. "Owww," she said slumping into my arms. "Wanna tell us how you got beat up?" Molly asked, angrily. "I-I... well... I... uh... fell down the stairs," Abigail said, curling against my body. "You were beaten up. Do you know who did it?" I asked. "No, I didn't see their faces," she replied. "Them? How many is them?" I asked. "I don't know," she replied and fainted.


	2. Chapter Two

A week later...

Abigail's POV:

"Aren't you going to come up to bed?" Hermione asked. "Huh? Oh, no, not yet," I replied. "Look... about yelling at you last week. I'm sorry. I didn't understand," she said. "Oh ok, thank you," I said. "I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me if you need to," she said. "Do you look down on me because I'm dating Snape?" I asked, looking down at my feet. 

"No, of course not. Besides, I think that you two are absolutely adorable together," she said. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm going to go see him tonight. It's our first date," I said. "My lips are sealed as long as you promise to tell me all about it later," she said and winked. "Most definitely," I said and pulled my invisibility cloak on, which was a gift from Snape.

An hour later...

I took off my invisibility cloak when I neared Snape's room. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Filch said and I jumped. "I have a detention with Snape," I replied. "Oh really? In his chambers?" he asked. "Y-yes... he said to meet him-" "For a date. News doesn't travel quite as quickly as I thought," Snape said behind me. "Snape?" Filch asked. "Abigail might be a first year, but she's of age where she can walk these halls freely. And without getting a detention," Snape said. 

"Oh, is that so? How old is she?" Filch asked. "I-I'm sixteen," I stammered. "I'll be asking Albus so I'll let it slide... For now," Filch said and walked away. "Now, shall we have our date?" Snape asked. "O-ok," I whispered and let myself be led into his chambers. 

"I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry, so I prepared a small snack just in case," Snape said and we sat down. "Thanks," I said. We sat in silence for a while, not sure of what to say. "Madam Pomphrey told me that she found claw and bite marks on your back. Were... um... were you attacked by an animal?" he asked.

"Yeah... I was... um... five when it happened. Mum and Dad took us all out for an overnight camping trip. That's Percy, the twins, Charlie, and Bill. Percy got mad at me for stepping on him one night when I was making my way to the bathroom. I-I went outside and wandered off. I ended up getting lost and a man bumped into me. He seemed kind at first..."

"You look lost little girl," the man said. "I-I am," I replied. "Why don't I help you back to your tent?" he asked. "O-ok," I replied. "What does your tent look like?" he asked. "Um... it's light blue and green. It's medium si-" I was stopped when the man started transforming. I ran away, but the man jumped on me and shoved me to the ground. "Please! Stop! Help me!" I screamed as he started to scratch at my back. It hurt... and it wouldn't stop! "Mommy! Daddy! Help me! Please! Please! Come save me! Help!" I yelled.

"Abigail! Abigail! Can you hear me?! Abigail, come on! Snap out of it!" I heard someone yelling. They were shaking me violently and I snapped back to reality. I was on the floor in a ball, shaking and Snape was kneeling over me. "Snape, what happened?" I asked. "You were telling me what happened to you when... um... how do I say this? You..." he struggled. "Did I hurt you? Did I break something?" I asked. "No, you kinda got caught in the memory," he replied and I looked down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Look what I did to your carpet," I said. "It's alright, I'm not mad," he said. "R-really?" I asked. "Yes, really. Besides, it's about time I changed this ugly carpet anyway," he said. "Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Sure," he said. "In two days time, I'll transform into a werewolf. I-I need your help. I need you to find me. Can you do that please?" I asked. "Of course," he said, hugging me. "Thank you," I said, snuggling into him.

"Filch just told me that you had a date with Abigail! Is this true, Severus?" Minerva asked, barging into the room. "Yes, it's true," I replied. "How can you lead her on like this?! She's underage! Her parents contacted the Minister!" Albus yelled. "You're gonna be sent to Azkaban!" Minerva yelled. "Azkaban?" I asked and fainted.

Snape's POV: 

"Azkaban?" Abigail asked and fainted in my arms. "I wasn't planning on doing anything besides eat. Maybe play some Muggle board games. I'd never take advantage of her! Especially with her being so vulnerable!" I yelled. "Vulnerable!? She's sixteen, so of course she's vulnerable!" Minerva yelled. "FYI, the age of majority is sixteen, so I'm well within my rights to date Abigail!" I yelled. "What do you mean by vulnerable?" Albus asked. 

"Well, for one, her parents don't give a shit about her. Neither does most of her siblings except the twins and maybe Bill and Charlie. She's alone. Also, I believe she is an extremely rare species of werewolf," I replied. "A w-werewolf?" Minerva asked. "She told me that she was attacked by a werewolf when she was five years old. I think that she may be an omega werewolf, which is rare for a turned werewolf," I replied.

"She can stay with Severus," the Minister said from the doorway. I drew Abigail closer to my body. "She... Abigail can stay with me?" I asked. "Yes, I will make exception this one time. She may continue attending Hogwarts. But, if I get word that you've taken advantage of her, you will serve time in Azkaban. You go at her pace and you only do it when she's ready," he replied. "Thank you," I said. "Oh, and you better be right about her being an omega werewolf. Because if you're not, and she attacks one of the students or staff, she'll be caged," the Minister said before leaving the room.

"Do her parents know about her being a werewolf?" Minerva asked. "I assume so, but you'd have to ask them about it. It could be why they don't seem to care very much about her," I replied. "Minerva... Why don't we leave these two alone so that Abigail can rest," Albus said. "But what..." Minerva started. "We can discuss this later," Albus said. "She's in my house, so I decide what happens! You can't just expect me to just let her stay with Snape... and in his private chambers no less!" Minerva snapped.

"Have I ever taken advantage of a student before?" I asked, standing up with Abigail in my arms. "No," Minerva replied. "Then why would I start now with someone I love and want to protect with everything I have?" I asked. "Oh alright, but we will talk tomorrow," Minerva replied and stalked out of the room. "Thank you, Albus," I said. "Take good care of her and keep an eye out for her," he replied and left me standing there with Abigail in my arms. I carried her into my bedroom and called for a house elf, who pulled the covers back for me.

After carefully lying her down, I went to get the student's homework to mark. I sat on the bed feeling happy that I had Abigail by my side. "I will protect you with my life," I whispered. I stroked her head before getting down to marking. After a while I felt cold and shivered. "'Re cold?" Abigail asked slurred tiredly, looking up at me. "Do not worry about me," I said, running a hand through her hair. "Get under the blanket if you're cold," she murmured sleepily, weakly lifting up the covers. "Ok," I said and slipped under the covers. I looked down to say something, but she'd already fallen back to sleep.

An hour later...

I finished marking the essay and I stretched before putting the parchments away. I slipped back under the covers and watched Abigail as she slept. She immediately curled up against my body. I hesitantly put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Mmm... Snape? You finished marking?" she mumbled. "Yes, I am," I replied. "I wanna kiss you," she whispered. "Ok," I said, offering my cheek. "Cheeky, but no. I wanna kiss something else," she said and grabbed my face with both hands. She pulled my head to her and kissed me hesitantly on the lips.

I deepened the kiss, pushing my tongue into her open mouth. She ran her fingers through my hair and I straddled her. After a while she pulled away, gasping for breath. "Wow... that was just... wow," I said. "One more time?" she asked. "Anything for you," I said and kissed her again. "I guess we get to be together, right," she asked when we broke apart.

"Huh?" I asked. "You're not going Azkaban," she replied, looking up hopefully at me. "No, the Minister said he'd make an exception if we went at your pace," I said. "There's something else, isn't there?" she asked. "H-have you ever attacked anyone while you've been a werewolf?" I asked. "No, I haven't. Fred and George always let me stay in their room when I transform. Even here at Hogwarts," she replied. "Ok, because the Minister said that he'd lock you up if you attack anyone," I said.

"You've got nothing to worry about. I apparently look like an overgrown wolf pup," she said. "Looks won't be a deciding factor if you were to attack anyone," I said. "Fred and George are still normal. Well as normal as they can be. So you've got nothing to worry about. I apparently act like an overgrown wolf cub as well," she said. "Ok, I believe you," I said, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. "Thanks," she said, reaching up to gently touch my face.


	3. Chapter Three

FYI: Age of consent in Britain is Sixteen! Also twicked a sentence towards the end.

Still Snape's POV:

I woke up the next morning to find Abigail curled up beside me with an arm slung over my chest. I panicked before remembering what had happened last night. I checked the time and saw that breakfast had already started in the Great Hall. Abigail turned to her side in her sleep and the arm across my chest smacked me in the face before coming to rest under her head. "Abigail, it's time to wake up," I said softly. "Mmm..." she murmured in her sleep, but she didn't wake up so I left her be.

I got up and ready before calling a House Elf to bring breakfast. When breakfast arrived, I woke up Abigail and helped her get ready. Then we sat down and ate together. "I was just wondering if your parents know about you being a werewolf," I said after a while. "They do and they don't. What I mean to say is, they have an idea of what I am, but they don't completely understand it. Only Fred and George really know and understand. And Charlie and Bill. Which is why Ron is probably always picking on me," she replied. "Picks on you how?" I asked. "Oh, you know. Just teasing me is all," she replied quickly.

Ron's POV:

"Snape's not at the staff table," Harry said. "That's strange," Hermione said. "Was Abigail still sleeping when you left this morning?" Fred asked. "No," Hermione replied. "Was she still sleeping when you left?" George asked. "Nope. She did tell me that she was going on a late night walk since she couldn't sleep last night," she replied. "Why do you care so much about her?" I asked. "She's our sister," Fred replied. 

"So, she's so dependant on anyone she can. She's got you wrapped around her finger. She's manipulative, stupid and ugly," I said. "She's still our sister and nothing is going to change that, Ron. Nothing... and she isn't manipulative," George said angrily. "How can you call her all that? Fred asked. "Because she is. She's sill in her first year at sixteen. She has to rely on others for protection, but even that's a lie. And she wears too much makeup for a reason. She's a slut," I snapped. "You don't understand her. You never did and you never will," Fred snapped back.

Later that day...

Harry's POV:

Ron, Hermione and I stood waiting outside the potions classroom. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasley. I've noticed that your sister wasn't at breakfast and she's missed a weeks worth of lessons," Draco Malfoy sneered. "Yeah, so? I could care less about that stupid, ugly slut," Ron snapped. "I was wondering, Malfoy, how you'd have known that a Gryffindor missed classes. I'm just curious seeing as we only have two classes together," Hermione asked. "Shut it Mudblood," Malfoy sneered. 

"Don't you daresay such disgusting things like that Malfoy!" Ron yelled, shoving him against the wall. "Oooh, same temper as you're sister, I see," Malfoy sneered and Ron released him. "I'm not like her," Ron spat. "Oh is that..." Malfoy started. "Hmm, Snape's late. That's unusual, " Neville said. "Oh, you remembered something," Malfoy sneered. "I'm not that forgetful," Neville said.

"Oh. My. Gosh," I said. "What cat got your tongue, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "No, but this is... that is the most unusual thing I've ever seen," I said, pointing down the hall. A smiling Snape was striding down the hall with Abigail, who was limping, but smiling brightly. "That's not Abigail. It can't be. She never smiles," Crabbe said. "It can't be," Ron said. "Close your mouth, Ronald. You'll catch a fly or something," Abigail said as they walked past us and into the classroom.

"But, you're a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin," Malfoy said, pointing to each of them in turn. "Yeah, and?" Abigail asked. "You're supposed to be enemies. We're enemies," Malfoy said. "Who's speechless now?" I asked, laughing internally at how stupid he looked. "Hurry up and get inside. We haven't got all day," Snape said from inside the class room. We all hurried inside the room and took a seat.

"Here's your cauldron, Abigail. You forgot it here last time," Neville said, setting it down on the table in front of her and taking a seat beside her. "For today Ron and Draco will be assisting Abigail with her potion. That means cutting too," Snape said and Malfoy got up and moved. Ron did the same, slamming his cauldron on the table. Abigail jumped up and bolted out of the room. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall entered the classroom. "I believe one of your students is hiding out in your office and she refuses to budge," she said, annoyed. 

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. Do you mind watching the class while I go solve the problem?" Professor Snape asked. "I don't mind at all," she replied. "Thank you," Snape said and left the room. "What's everyone looking at? Get back to your potions," she snapped. "But Professor Snape didn't give one yet," Hermione said. "Then do this one," Professor McGonagall said, waving her wand and a potion appeared on the blackboard. 

Snape's POV:

I knocked on my office door hesitantly. "Abigail, it's me, Severus. May I come in?" I asked. "Ok," she said and I stepped inside. "Where are you hiding?" I asked when I didn't see her. She cautiously stepped out from under my desk, her entire body tense. "I'm s-s-s-sorry f-f-f-for ju-just running o-o-o-out like that," she stuttered. "It's alright, I understand," I said, holding my arms out.

She slowly made her way over to me and relaxed in my embrace. "I'm sorry," she whimpered. "Hey, it's ok. I'm not mad," I said. "I get more skittish than normal when I'm going to transform. Now, it feels like I'm always like that," she said, nuzzling in my chest. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "I've done a lot of research on what I am. I've read book after book, hoping to find something that could stop it from happening," she babbled.

"What is it? Stop what from happening?" I asked. "Are you familiar with the term 'heat'?" she asked. "Like hot, heat?" I asked. "Ok, what about mating?" she asked. "Mating... oh. Oh! You're going into heat? Like a dog or cat does?" I asked. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It's ok, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's a part of who you and I love everything about you," I said. "I'm scared, Sev. I'm really scared. It's going to be my first heat," she cried, clutching at my cloak. 

"It's ok, I've got you. I still love you no matter what," I whispered, rubbing soothing circle on her back. "The reason I need you to find me in two days time is because I want you to be the one that claims me. I want you to know now because when I'm in heat, I'll say yes to any one... or anything. I won't be able to think straight. C-can you please do this for me?" she asked. "Of course I will. I will do anything for you," I said.

"Even if the chances of me becoming pregnant are higher during my heats?" she asked. "Yes, even though your chances of becoming pregnant are really high," I replied, kissing her forehead. "Thank you," she said. "Anything for you, Princess," I said. "We'll have to tell Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall," she said. "Don't worry about that. I'll talk to them later," I said.

"I'd like to be there, though," she said. "Of course, Princess. Anything for you," I said and Abigail started to sway on her feet. I carefully lifted her up bridal style and carried her through a secured secret passage that led to our chambers. "What about my classes?" she asked. "You're not feeling well so they can wait until you're better," I replied. "You've got some explaining to do," Minerva yelled, storming into the room. Abigail bolted into our bedroom and I sighed. "She doesn't like loud noises," I said when Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is it because she's being bullied?" she asked. "Let me go get Abigail before I explain. I promised her that she could be there when I told you and Albus," I replied. "I'll go get Albus," she said and left. I went to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Abigail? It's just me. Can I come in?" I asked. "Y-yes," she replied and I stepped into the room. "Where are you, love?" I asked. "Under here," she replied from under the bed.

"Wanna come out and sit with me?" I asked and she hesitantly crawled out and into my lap. "I'm sorry," she sobbed into my chest. "I've got-" Minerva stopped in her tracks when she saw Abigail. "We'll join you in a minute," I said, rubbing soothing circles into Abigail's back. "Ok," Minerva said and left once again. "Looks like we've got to explain things sooner than I thought," I said when Abigail finally calmed down. "Let's get it over with," she said, nuzzling my neck with her nose.

Twenty minutes later...

"You're going to do what to her?" Minerva asked in disbelief. "Mate," I replied. "And this is what you want, Abigail?" Albus asked. "Yes, sir," she replied softly. "She's scared right now. Imagine how much more afraid she'll be surround by Alphas of any species who'll rape her," I explained. "Please, I feel safe with Sev. I trust him to keep me safe," Abigail said.


	4. Chapter Four

Fyi... No, Hagrid didn't watch the sex. He wandered the grounds looking out for misbehaving students.

Still Snape's POV:

"Ok fine, but Snape's going to have to find you quickly. Someone's going to have tell the twins," Albus said. "If she ends up pregnant, she'll have to get rid of it or give it away," Minerva said. Abigail let out a keening sound, her breathing becoming laboured. "Minerva," I warned, glaring at her, trying to calm Abigail. "I'll be keeping my baby if I become pregnant," Abigail said, whining when Minerva stood up angrily. "We can't have-" Minerva started. "I'll be keeping my baby if I get pregnant!" Abigail yelled before bolting into our bedroom again.

"I think you need to leave now," I said. "Fine, she can keep it if she gets pregnant if that's what she wants," Minerva huffed before leaving. "I'll speak to the twins," Albus said. "Just bring them here. I think it'll be better coming from both Abigail and I," I said. "Understood," Albus said and left. I quickly went to the bedroom and Abigail immediately crawled into my lap.

By the time Albus got the twins, I had Abigail settled in bed. I'd warned her about explaining everything to the twins and she agreed. "Hey Professor? You wanted to speak with us?" George asked. "Yes, come in and make yourselves comfortable," I said and they sat on the bed with Abigail. "We heard you've had quite the day," Fred said and Abigail shrugged tiredly. 

Fifteen minutes later...

"Thank goodness," George said. "You're not upset?" I asked. "No, we know about her impending heat. Thank you for doing this for Abby," Fred repleid. "We're going to be uncles!" George exclaimed and Abigail started from her sleep. "Shh, go back to sleep, Princess," I said softly and she did. "We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. Even though there's a higher chance of her getting pregnant, she might not actually end up knocked up," Fred said.

Two days later...

Abigail's POV:

I ran into the Forbidden Forest, staying just inside it. "Mmmm... Something smells absolutely delicious," a gruff voice said from behind me. I whimpered, feeling the transformation begin. "Bitch is in heat for the first time. Virgins always smell the best," another voice growled. I collapsed, whimpering and writhing in pain. When the transformation was done, I curled my tail, hiding my genitals. "Bitch is playing hard to get," the first voice said. 

Something pinned me down, biting down into my neck when I started struggling. I yelped and whimpered as claws raked down my back and sides. "Please stop," I panted, trying to put off submitting until Severus could come. The wolf got off me and bit my tail hard and I yelped as I felt it break in a couple places. I lifted my tail to avoid more pain and the wolf mounted me once more. A few minutes later, after rutting against my slit, the wolf dismounted and I curled up, tucking my injured tail between my legs. A black wolf stood before me and I whimpered at the familiar scent.

I watched as the wolf changed into Severus. "Here's the cloak, Snape," Hagrid said and Sev took the offered cloak. Thanks," he said. "May I?" Hagrid asked, pointing at me. I got up and cowered behind Sev's legs. "It's ok. He's not going to hurt you. He's just going to check your injuries," Sev said, gently rubbing my ears. I hesitantly went over to Hagrid and he carefully checked over my injuries. "You'll be just fine. Tails already started healing. The bites should heal in a week," he said, patting my head gently. 

"Thanks Hagrid. I'm glad you understand," Severus said. "I've never seen an omega werewolf before. So it's an honour ter be of assistance," Hagrid said and I nosed Severus' crotch, whining. "Abigail, can't it wait?" he asked and shook my head. I felt so aroused that I couldn't think straight. "Use my hut. I've got to check the grounds, which will take a while," Hagrid said. 

"Are you sure?" Snape asked. "Absolutely," Hagrid said. "Thanks," Sev said and led me over to Hagrid's hut. Once inside, he turned into his wolf form. I uncurled my tail and let him mount me. He slowly began to thrust his hips, quickly finding my dripping hole.

Early next morning...

Snape's POV:

I awoke on the couch bed in Hagrid's hut. Abby was curled up beside me and I kissed her on the top of her head. "Yeh should probably head to yer room before everyone wakes up," Hagrid whispered. "Thanks again," I said. "It was my pleasure," he said and I wrapped Abigail's invisibility cloak around her. I carried her into the castle and into our rooms. I sent a quick letter to Albus explaining that I would be caring for Abigail for the next few days. I pulled out the muggle catalogue and ordered a specially made blanket for Abby. Then I settled beside Abigail and fell asleep.

I awoke late in the afternoon and heard Abby getting sick in the bathroom. I rushed inside and knelt beside her. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, shaking. "It's going to be alright," I soothed. "I'm scared," she whimpered. "It'll be alright. I'll be right here every step of the way," I said, kissing the top of her head.

A week later...

Ron's POV:

Neither Snape or Abigail had been to the great hall for meals. Snape didn't teach potions and Abigail didn't attend classes. Abigail hadn't even been seen in the common room at night time. "Ron, stop daydreaming!" Professor Mcgonagall ordered, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Sorry Professor. What were saying?" I asked. "Why haven't you started your potion yet?" she asked. 

"Sorry, my mind's on other things," I replied. "Just start your potion or you're going to have to stay behind to do it," she snapped and continued her rounds. Stupid Abigail for manipulating Snape. "Hey, think of it this way. The more Abigail's absent from class, the less she learns. She'll keep being held back," Harry whispered. "God, she's such an embarrassment. I wish she was never born. Why can't she just disappear or die," I said.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for such horrendous language," Snape said from the door and I whipped my head around. Abigail was standing in the doorway behind a furious Snape. "Well, it's true," I snapped. "Detention every Monday night," he growled. "Yes Professor," I said looking down to hide the anger on my face. "What finally brings you back?" McGonagall asked and I looked up, curious. "Abby's feeling a bit better and decided t-" he stopped when Abigail suddenly collapsed. He caught her before she hit the floor.

"I thought you said she was feeling better," McGonagall accused. "She was," Snape replied. "Get her to the hospital wing," McGonagall ordered and Snape left. "What's everyone staring at? Back to your potions," McGonagall ordered and we quickly did so. After class, I told Harry and Hermione to go ahead to the Great Hall. I told them I'd catch up to them later. When they were gone, I snuck into the hospital wing.

"She's ok, Snape. She's just exhausted and still needs lots of rest. She should be good in a couple of days. Oh, here's that Muggle blanket you ordered," Madame Pomphrey said, handing him a package. "Thanks, Poppy. Ron, are you looking for more days added on? Or do you want points taken as well?" he asked and I approached the bed. There was a sheen of sweat on her skin and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. "No, sir. I just came to see how my sister was doing," I said, holding down bile at the word sister.

Snape's POV:

"Well, she's fine," I said, knowing full well the boy was lying. "How am I supposed to do my detentions if you're going to be taking care of her?" he asked hopefully. "I'll find a way Weasley. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get your sister settled in bed so she's more comfortable. I'll be seeing you Monday night at 6:00 in my office," I said, carrying Abby past Ron. I carried her to our chambers where a livid McGonagall was waiting with Abby's equally livid parents. "And when were you going to tell us about getting her pregnant?!" Molly asked and Abby tensed in my arms.

"I'll answer your questions as soon as I've settled Abby in bed," I said calmly. "No, you'll answer them now," Arthur ordered. Molly lunged at me, knocking Abby from my arms. "You worthless piece of trash! I can't believe I ever gave birth to you. You're such a disgrace! You're nothing but a monster!" Molly yelled and Abby ran out of our chambers.

"You should answer the questions," Minevera said before I could go after her. "Why did you tell them? What has Abs done to make you hate her so much?" I asked. "It's you I'm upset with, Severus. She's your student," Minerva replied. "She exists and is a monster," Molly said. "She's your daughter," I said. "Yeah, so? She's been a burden since she was born!" Molly yelled. "Always in the way," Arthur added almost reluctantly.0


	5. Chapter Five

Meanwhile...

Abigail's POV:

I ran outside and sat down with my back against the wall. "Hey, if it isn't the fuck up," Ron sneered and I stood up. "Leave me alone, Ron," I said. "Your boyfriend isn't here to protect you, so I can do whatever I want," he said. "Leave me be," I said and Ron punched me in the stomach. I fell to my knees, gasping for breathe. "I. Don't. Care," he punctuated with a kick to my stomach. "Please Ron," I said, feeling something drip down my legs.

He pushed me onto my stomach and straddled me, grabbing my neck with both hands. "What I said was true, you know. I wish you were dead," he said. "Please," I gasped and he tightened his hold. "Shut up," he said, smashing my head repeatedly on the pavement. I stopped struggling, stopped wanting to live, waiting for the pain to end. Pain that ripped through my abdomen.

Ron's POV:

Abigail suddenly stopped struggling, eyes blank. Then I felt something wet on the seat of my pants and I punched her across the face. Her head lolled to the side, blood at the corner of her mouth. "You just pissed yourself! You stupid animal!" I yelled and she started convulsing. "Abby!" I heard Snape yell. 

I felt the seat of my pants and when I looked, blood covered my hand. "Abby? Can you hear me?" Snape asked. "Did she hurt you?" Mum asked. "N-no... Oh God. I think I'm gonna be sick," I said, throwing up after falling to my knees. "Are you ok?" Dad asked. "She was pregnant, wasn't she?" I asked. "Yes, why," Mum replied and I showed them my hand. 

Snape's POV:

I tried to get Abigail to stop convulsing, whispering soothing words to her. I took her hand in mine, stroking my thumb over her knuckles. I heard Ron ask if she was pregnant and his mum say yes and why. I turned to see Ron hold up his bloody hand. "I'm so sorry. Oh God. I'm sorry," he whispered and I looked at the ground under her pelvis. "Someone get Poppy! Now!" I yelled. "I'll go," Molly said, getting up. "Might as well too," Arthur said and they left. 

Ron looked at me, panicked. "Come here," I ordered. "Yes Professor?" he asked and I told him to kneel beside me. "Now what?" he asked. "Comfort her," I replied and he did. He begged her to be alright and that it was ok. Eventually Abby stopped seizing. "Abby? Can you hear me?" I asked and nothing happened for a moment. Then her hand tightened around mine and she looked at me. 

"Baby," she gasped. "Let's wait for Poppy, ok," I said and she nodded. "Hurts..." she cried, curling up against me. I gently lifted her up so she could lean against me. "I'm here. Ron outta the way," Poppy ordered and Ron went to stand with his parents. "This won't hurt at all. Just relax," Poppy soothed and ran a diagnostic spell. "Baby is still alive, which is a miracle really. Internal bleeding, minor bruising to ribs, some damage to her pelvis, a few nasty gashes, broken ribs, gash on the back of the head," Poppy listed and set about fixing the injuries.

I carried Abby into the castle and to our rooms after tells her parents and brother to talk to Dumbledore about having Abby move in with me full time. Not that she already wasn't as she practically was with me everyday. After two hours, I got Abby calmed down enough to sleep. It was then that she spoke inside my head. "W-w-w-what?" I sputtered. "What happened?" Poppy asked. "She spoke to me in my head," I replied. 

"Maybe you should go grab some books about it as well pregnancy books and werewolf books," Poppy said and Abby woke up. "Where you going?" she asked. "To grab some books from the library," I replied. "Can I see Fred and George," she asked. "Sure, I'll see you soon, Princess," I said, kissing her on the forehead and covering her with the blanket I bought her. She dropped off to sleep again and I left her with Poppy.

I stopped off at Minerva's office first. "Find her?" she asked. "Yes," I replied and told her the list of injuries. "Shouldn't you be with her?" she asked. "Poppy told me to pick up some books about mind communication, werewolves, and pregnancy," I replied. "She's able to talk to you in your mind? That's rare," Minevera said. "Yes, it is. Before I head out, do you mind sending the twins to visit Abby?" I asked. "Sure," she said. "Thanks, I'll be off now," I said. 

When I got to the library I noticed Draco staring at me. He cornered me in the isle where the pregnancy books are. "Thank you for confirming my Father's theory. He'll be pleased to hear about this development. Be warned, I'll be watching her," he said. "Are you threatening a Professor, Malfoy?" I asked. "Just relaying a message from my Father," he replied and went back to his seat. I quickly gathered the rest of the books and left.

I entered my rooms and found the twins playing chess with Abby. She looked so relaxed and happy, legs tucked beside her and bowl of strawberries in her lap. "Hi, Princess," I greeted and she grinned at me. "Poppy went back to the hospital wing," George said. "Thanks. Mind if I join?" I asked and Abby nodded. I cuddled with her in my lap much to the amusement of the twins. We played a few games until Abby dozed off on my shoulder. 

"We should go," the twins whispered. "No, stay. I'll firecall Minerva," I whispered, lifting Abby up. "We'll grab some bed clothes," Fred said. "Be quick," I said and they rushed out of the room. I settled Abby in our bed just as Albus entered the room. "Her parents are gathering her stuff from her dorm room now. They've agreed it best to have her stay with you," he said. "Thanks," I said and he left. Then the twins entered the room already in their pjays. "Climb in," I said after crawling in beside Abby. They slid in under the covers and we drifted to sleep.

The next day...

I awoke, yet again, to Abby throwing up in the bathroom. Fred was still sleeping and I got up. I entered the bathroom to find George rubbing circles on his sister's back. "Hey, Snape. Mind grabbing some strawberries for her?" he asked. "Sure," I replied and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later the twins and Abby sauntered in. They sat around the table when I summoned food. I placed the strawberries in front of Abby.

"I'm pregnant," Abby said. "We know," the twins said in unison. "I'm putting together a plan for the other professors and myself to teach you one on one. Also, your stuff was moved into our room last night. Welcome home, Princess," I said. "Thank you," she said, smiling. I kissed her on the cheek just as her parents walked in. "Where did you come from?" I asked. "Albus said we could sleep in the living room if we wanted to," Molly said. "Thanks for letting me stay with Sevie," Abby whispered. "No problem dear," Molly said, patting her on the back. 

"We need to be watching her closely. Lucius has threatened her. As has his son," I said. "What?" Arthur asked. "Draco confronted me in the library. They know she's pregnant," I replied. "We'll keep an eye on her," the twins said. "Us too," Molly said. "Thank you," I said, sitting down to eat. Molly and Arthur joined us. Eventually the twins had to leave for class and their parents left for home. 

"Well, isn't this a sweet scene," Lucius said, entering the kitchen. "What do I owe the pleasure," I said. "Draco tells me you got the little omega slut pregnant," he said and Abby gulped. "Leave her alone," I said and he grabbed me by the balls. "Don't forget who owns you. And you better watch her close. The minute she steps out of line, she'll be sent straight to the Ministry," he growled low so Abby couldn't hear him. He let me go and turned to Abby. "Sev, make him leave. He's scaring me," she whimpered and he left. 

Abby had a panic attack and I calmed her down enough that she fell asleep. I let her curl against me on the couch. Then Draco burst into the room in tears. I glared at him when Abby stirred. "Sit," I whispered. "Sir, I'm sorry. I know what Father is planning. He's going to put her in a situation where she'll react. I'm sorry about before. Father beat me and it hurts," he sobbed, causing Abby to wake up. "D-Draco? What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily. "Abs, he needs to stay with us for a bit," I said. "I know. His Father," she said. 

"Get her settled in bed. I gotta go see Albus. Don't open the door from anyone unless they can prove who they are," I instructed. "Ok, see ya. Come on Abigail. Let's get you to bed," he said, leading Abby to the bedroom. "Love you, Princess," I called. "Love you too, Sevie," she answered back and I left, spelling the door for extra protection. I rushed to the Headmaster's office. "We need to be on the look out for Crabbe and Goyle and I'm not sure who else. Lucius has made threats against our child," I said. "I know. I've already put up extra protection. Now go back to your beloved," he said and I used his fireplace.


	6. Chapter Six

Still Snape's POV:

When I arrived in my chambers it was to the sight of Abby and Draco curled up in the bed. I took out my hidden camera and snapped a quick picture. Then I slipped in behind Abby and she startled. "Hey, babe," I whispered. "Hey, Sev," she whispered back not letting go of Draco. "Go back to sleep," I whispered. "I'm not safe, am I?" she asked. "No, but everyone is gonna keep an eye on everything. Just watch out for Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe even Draco. I wouldn't put it past his Father to use Imperio on his son," I whispered and Draco twitched in his sleep. 

"The Unforgettable? He can't get away with it, can he?" she asked. "He was Voldemort's first in command. He has ways to make it look like someone else did it. Or make it untraceable," I whispered. "I'm scared. I don't trust the Ministry," she whispered, stroking Draco's hair. "I know, but I'll be there for you if it happens," I whispered. "You were Voldemort's second in command, weren't you?" she asked. "Yes, but I'm not ready to talk about that yet," I replied. 

"Can we work on some potions tomorrow or do you need to teach?" she asked. "I have to teach, but you can join me and practise potions. Since you've gotten better you can even assist the other students," I replied. "Thanks," she said. "Get some sleep, ok?" I said and she took my hand and wrapped it around her and Draco. That's how we fell asleep. In the morning, I awoke to find Abby and Draco on either side me. They were snuggled on my chest. Minerva was standing at the door way with a camera. 

"You better not give Albus a copy. I'll never live it down," I whispered. "That's the point," she chuckled. "I want him so bad, Minerva," I said. "I know, but his father is gonna make it difficult. He will not approve Draco's sexuality either," she said as Draco started to stir. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked. "Sore," he whimpered. "You think you can keep up your charade?" I asked and he nodded. I kissed him on the forehead and he smiled. "I'll leave you guys to it," Minerva said and Draco looked up at her. "What's she doing here?" he asked. 

"Just checking up on you guys. I'll leave now if you want," she replied. "Or she could make some waffles. I know she makes the best ones around," I said and Minerva blushed. "Alright, thanks," Draco said, snuggling against my chest. "Don't forget the strawberries," Abby murmured against my neck. "Hey beautiful," I said as Minerva headed to the kitchen. "Morning Princess," I said, kissing her forehead. "Tired," she mumbled. "Get some more sleep," I said and she fell asleep again.

"I know that Father may try to hurt Abby. And that he may use me to do it. I don't how but he makes me do things that I forget after," Draco said. "How did you befriend Abby?" I asked. "I saw her crying in the bath house," he said, blushing deep red. "You went into the girl's private baths?" I asked, shocked. "I heard her bawling uncontrollably. Like a panic attack. I know because I've had them," he said. "Did you like what you saw?" I asked, hugging him tighter. "I did," he admitted. "Don't worry, I'll let you join us when you're sixteen. In the meantime, keep being her friend," I said as Abby woke up for the second time. 

"I'm starving," she said. "Pancakes are done and strawberries are cut," Minerva said from the doorway. "Let's go get some food. You still for tagging along with me this morning, right?" I asked Abby. "Yes, at least until Professor Flitwick gets here," I said. "Sounds like a plan. Draco, after breakfast you need to leave first. If anyone stops you and asks why you were in my chambers, say you had extra potions that ended late. You're my God son so no one should question you staying the night," I said. "Got it," Draco said. 

After breakfast, Draco left to go to the Slytherin dorms. "Shall we?" I asked after putting my robes on. "We shall," she said, slipping an arm around mine. We walked arm in arm to my potions classroom. Everyone stared at us as we entered. "What's a first year doing in a fifth year class?" Percy said with disgust. "Helping me. You'll do well to remember to treat her respectfully," I said, spelling a potion onto the board.

Abigail's POV: 

I was making rounds through the classroom, helping students fix their potions. "Slytherin Whore," I heard Percy sneer. "Ex-excuse me?" I asked. "You heard him, snake slut," another Gryffindor said and I turned to walk away. "Traitor," someone else sneered and I was tripped. I landed hard on my front. I felt blinding pain shoot through my ribs. Snape was by my side in an instant. His hand flew to my stomach. "You're pregnant?! Wait til I tell Mom and Dad," Percy sneered. "They know," I gasped in pain before fainting.

I came to in the infirmary. "Oh thank God. You scared me," Snape said gathering me in a hug. I winced. "Ribs rebroke. Take it easy. Flitwick is meeting us at our chambers after lunch if you're up to learning some charms," he said. "Of course," I said. "She's able to leave the infirmary," Poppy said. When we got to the Great Hall, everyone was whispering. Hermione met up with us and whisked me to the Gryffindor table. "Hey you," Fred said. As soon as I sat down the Owl Post came. A Howler plopped right in front of Percy. "SHAME ON YOU! YOU COULD HAVE REALLY HURT YOUR SISTER! SHAME ON YOU!" Mum's voice yelled.


End file.
